INSIDE
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Luego de la gran batalla final Marinette continúa su vida junto al hombre que ama olvidando sus tiempos maravillosos como heroína.Llega el drama cuando el amor verdadero y el alma gemela no son la misma persona y comienzan una lucha por mantener o ganar nuevamente un corazón, mientras bajo la sombra siniestra del más grande villano en París cada uno deberá descubrir lo que lleva...
1. Prólogo: Epístola a mis dos amores

_Décima primavera sin él._

A quien corresponda :

 _Cuando la gente me pregunta por mi amor verdadero, pienso en aquél gato tonto y entonces vuelvo a sufrir por su ausencia. Luego pasan los años y me doy cuenta de que el amor verdadero lo he hallado en quien es ahora el padre de mis hijos._  
 _Puedo imaginar mis últimos días junto a él, cada uno de mis momentos felices, pero entonces recuerdo las palabras del maestro Fú:_

 _ **"Estás destinada a aquél que posee el poder de la destrucción y sabes bien que es un peligro querer burlar al destino "**_

 _Todas las noches me pregunto si las desiciones que he tomado son buenas, si aquella noche debí hacer algo para impedir su partida, y me pregunto si es adecuado sonreír por la mirada de mi ser amado, por su tacto y mi apego a él, a mis hijos y a mi demás familia._

 _Muy dentro de mí quiero no temer..._

 _Muy dentro de mí quiero no recordar..._

 _Veo caer las gotas de la lluvia sobre mi cabeza y deseo que sean las melodías de la guitarra las que cubran mi cuerpo en lugar del oscuro paraguas. Porque anhelo seguir pegada a la realidad y no a aquello que aunque destinado, simplemente no podía ser._

 _Muy dentro de mí quisiera nunca haberlo dejado ir..._

 _Muy dentro de mí quisiera que ahora no vuelva jamás..._

 _Porque muy dentro de mí, lo he dejado de amar..._

 _ **-Marinette**_  
 _ **Dupain-Cheng de Couffaine**_

 _ **INSIDE -MLB. -By: CjDeLarge**_

 _ **Mayo de 2018**_


	2. I Encuentro inevitable

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

Con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, andaba en su bicicleta recién comprada. Hugo tenía la suerte de que quien lo conociera lo amara al momento. Pasaba con sus abuelos, quienes de sólo verle sonreír recién nacido lo habían adorado inmensamente, le habían prometido el cielo y las estrellas pues creían fervientemente que se los merecía.

El niño se dedicaba entonces a ayudarles con la entrega de pedidos por la ciudad, dejando que el aire parisino le llegara a la cara. Amaba hacer eso por sus abuelos, tenía apenas diez años y unos cuantos meses, pero sin duda sabía que lo que quería era recorrer el mundo por lo que le quedara de vida, volar e ir con el viento, ser como una libre mariposa que anda por todos lados disfrutando de lo que quede.

Centrado estaba en sus sueños que no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre bajaba de su limusina para entrar al local, estrellándose contra él y armando tremendo escándalo.

— No, Gorila, está bien yo puedo arreglarlo — oyó el niño quien aún estaba en el suelo— Vamos campeón, dame la mano¿estás bien?— el niño giró su rostro para ver al hombre.

Era alto y elegante, como todos esos hombres que aparecían en las revistas y libretas de su madre. Llevaba una gabardina que estaba empolvada seguro por su causa, unos guantes de piel que a pesar de presentes, le hacían sentir choques de electricidad. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y su brillante y serena sonrisa no hizo más que infundirle paz al niño, en definitiva no estaba molesto por el accidente, así que podía darse el privilegio de sonreír por igual.

—Lo lamento mucho señor, me he distraído y he chocado contra usted, lo lamento, puedo ofrecerle entrar al local de mis abuelos y quizá ellos...

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes, además yo también venía distraído y por favor llámame...

—¡Hugo!— escucharon ambos varones girando el rostro a cierta azabache que salía despavorida del local frente al que estaban — Dios , mi niño nos hemos asustado con ese escándalo, vamos, entra a casa para ver que estés bien...

—Pero yo ...

—No protestes y entra.

El niño caminó en dirección a la mujer y miró hacía atrás por sobre el hombro a aquél hombre que se despedía de él con un movimiento de mano. El niño sonrió.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sabine?— preguntó un sujeto corpulento que se limpiaba ansioso las manos con el mandil que llevaba puesto, la mujer le negó.

—Ya estaba aquí enfrente , no pude evitar asustarme cuando la señora Chamack dijo que lo había visto tener un accidente —giró a ver al niño mientras el hombre lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba sobre la barra —¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, yo...

—¿Oíste, Sabine? el muchacho está bien, pero no lo sé , quizá debamos llevarlo al hospital .

—No, yo estoy ...

—Tienes razón, Tom... No sea que tenga alguna fractura o alguna contusión y no vamos...

—¡Les digo que todo está bien y no tengo que ir a ningún...— gritó el niño para luego callar con la vista al frente.

Ambos mayores giraron en dirección a la puerta. Y lo vieron ...

—Lamento la intromisión, el niño ha olvidado ésto en la acera y yo solo he venido a dejarlo... — habló el muchacho en la puerta.

—Por Dios—mencionó Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro, contrario a su mujer que frunció el ceño de inmediato— Adrien Agreste, muchacho ¿eres tú?— preguntó emocionado recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa.

—¿Cómo le va, señor Dupain?

—Todo bien chico, hace años que no sabíamos nada de ti...¿cuántos, Sabine ? unos...

—Diez ...— soltó él —Hace diez años de la muerte de mi padre

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?— habló la mujer dejando al niño como único ajeno.

—¿Es su hijo?— preguntó ignorando a la mujer y sus cuestionamientos.

—Sería una maravilla, pero no— sonrió Tom— es nuestro nieto, hijo de la pequeña Marinette.

—Ya veo... Pues tienes unos ojos geniales — mencionó ahora al niño sobre la barra mirando sus esmeraldas similares a las suyas.

—Lo ha sacado de los Dupain— irrumpió Sabine— Tom los tiene y Gina, su bisabuela también. en todo lo demás es idéntico a su madre y a su padre.

—Ya veo— susurró el rubio— Pues es genial, ¿Y dónde está Marinette?

—F-fue por mi hermanita a las clases de danza— mencionó el pequeño azabache.

—No debe tardar—reafirmó Tom

—Sería un gusto poder verla...—sonrió— ¿Tú como te llamas, campeón?

—H-hugo, señor...Hugo Couffaine.

¿Couffaine? El apellido le sonaba tan familiar, al igual que el rostro del niño. Claro que podía sentir el entusiasmo que Tom tenía ante su regreso, al igual que la mala vibra que Sabine transpiraba, sin embargo se sentía cómodo de ver al niño, le recordaba tanto a ella. Su piel era del mismo color, su cabello, las pecas por su rostro y esa bonita sonrisa. No lograba deducir quién podría ser el padre ¿Couffaine? Couffaine...Había bloqueado tantas cosas durante esos dolorosos años que no recordaba mucho más allá de su amor perdido. Nino ya no estaba en Paris desde hacía varios años y con él se había marchado Alya. Chloé había cambiado de residencia a Inglaterra y la verdad es que no conocía a nadie más que pudiera decirle todo lo que había acontecido en su ausencia. Miró nuevamente al niño hasta que a éste se le iluminaron los ojos como un par de luceros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja reluciendo su falta de un par de piezas dentales, giró en dirección a su mirada e igualmente sonrió.

— ¡He llegado! —Anunció la voz de Marinette seguida del tintineo de la puerta. Palideció al ver a Adrien ahí e intentó simularlo con una sonrisa amable— Buenas...tardes...

—Mari— mencionó apenas en una especie de suspiro enamorado. Intentó caminar hacía ella pero la vio tensarse cuando un cuerpo más pequeño se agarró fuerte de su pierna ocultándose tras ella.

—L-lo siento, se pone nerviosa cuando ve gente nueva— se disculpó Marinette— Saluda, Sophie.

—Hola, princesa— le habló Adrien a la niña mientras se agachaba estirando su mano para ofrecerle un saludo— Mi nombre es Adrien, soy ... un viejo amigo de tu mami— sonrió.

La niña asomó un poco su rostro posando la vista en el mayor. Entonces él la pudo apreciar. Era de piel igualmente blanca, tenía pecas como su hermano y unas pestañas frondosas que cubrían unos gigantes ojos azules , incluso más claros que los de su madre, su cabello por el contrario, era un poco más oscuro y estaba acomodado en una coleta alta y un poco ondulada. La pequeña sonrió ligeramente reconfortando el corazón del mayor quien tomando aquello como un saludo se levantó para prestar total atención a la mujer frente a él.

Era hermosa, realmente espectacular. Sin duda alguna los años habían cambiado a la chica, ahora era toda una dama. Llevaba una falda entubada por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa que la hacían lucir elegante. Su cabello estaba tremendamente corto, apenas rozando su nuca. Sin embargo, podía recordar fácilmente a la adolescente de la que se había enamorado, por la que daba la vida y a la que deseaba a su lado. Era su recuerdo lo que lo había mantenido de pie esos años, su Lady. No llevaba sus aretes, en su lugar, llevaba un anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Estaba indiscutiblemente casada y su corazón no podía manejarlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme, espero no haber sido una molestia... —giró a ver al niño de nuevo — ten cuidado, ¿vale? Señores Dupain —hizo una reverencia — Permiso.  
Y se retiró sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Marinette lo vio marchar y no entendió la razón, pero su alma se resquebrajó. Verlo luego de tantos años, tantos recuerdos, luego de tanto dolor y desesperanza la verdad es que no se sentía capaz, no era algo que pudiera controlar.

—¿A qué ha venido? — preguntó Marinette a sus padres.

—No lo sabemos, pero al parecer viene llegando a la ciudad, ojalá esté mejor con lo de su padre y todo lo que pasó aquella noche.

—Han pasado diez años... —Susurró ella

—Mami, ¿el es tu amigo? — preguntó la pequeña.

—Así es, Sophie... es...es sólo un viejo amigo.

 _ **Próximo capítulo.**_  
— _ **II• Familia feliz.**_ —


	3. II Familia feliz

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Según Aristóteles, la felicidad es momentánea._  
 _Cuando el hombre llega a la felicidad es porque se ha descubierto cumpliendo una de sus mayores motivaciones/metas, lastimosamente en cuanto ésta se ve cumplida, el subconsciente crea de inmediato una meta más llevando así al hombre de nuevo a la inconformidad. Aún si tus metas están conectadas o parecen ser la misma, no lo son, su fin es diferente._  
 _LA FELICIDAD_ _ **NO**_ _ES ETERNA_.

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

Luka terminaba de freír las chuletas de la cena, vertía sobre ellas la salsa y luego acomodaba pulcramente el acompañamiento de verduras al vapor. Acto seguido llevó el último plato al comedor donde los otros y la demás vajilla esperaban al resto de la familia. Sonrió satisfecho tirándose en el sofá a la espera de sus seres queridos.

—¡Llegamos papá!— oyó en la puerta. Levantó cansado el rostro y sonrió ante la escena de sus hijos y su esposa entrando.

—¡Papi!— gritó la pequeña Sophie cayendo encima de él. El hombre rió y seguido se levantó con la niña en brazos

—No pensé que llegarían tan pronto...¡Hey! , ¿qué pasa, campeón?— preguntó al pequeño Hugo quien se azotó desganado en el mismo sofá donde anteriormente él también había caído.

—Tuve un accidente— soltó.

—¿Pero estás bien, te has lastimado ? Marinette, tenemos que llevar a mi hijo al hospital, creo que morirá— comenzó a dramatizar el Couffaine mayor, ambos niños rieron.

—No papá, estoy bien, es sólo que...

—Que...

—De verdad me esforcé , hice todo lo que me enseñaste, pero me distraje y caí ..¿por qué siempre hago todo mal?

—No digas eso— habló la Dupain entrando de lleno a la sala — El que no seas bueno en lo que todos los demás no implica que seas malo en todo. Sólo debes esforzarte.—Luka asintió.

—Mejor vengan a sentarse a la mesa que la cena está lista... Mientras, ésta hermosa princesa me va a contar cómo le fue en sus clases de ballet— apuntó en dirección al comedor.

La pequeña familia se distribuyó en sus respectivos sitios, acomodando a la pequeña Sophie en la mesilla alta. A sus cuatro años de edad era imposible que alcanzara a sentarse en una silla normal y comer cómodamente. Una vez situada, la pareja se miró sonriente regalándose un tierno beso luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.  
Comenzaron entonces a picotear los alimentos halagando al músico por tan exquisito majar.

—Hoy conocimos a un príncipe— mencionó Sophie con la boca llena y el aderezo escurriendo por su barbilla.

—¿ Ah sí?— curioseó el padre.

—No era un príncipe, sólo era el señor Agreste— soltó Hugo ganándose la atención de su padre y un respingo nervioso de su madre.

—¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste está en París?— preguntó emocionado el hombre, Hugo asintió frenético.

—Es amigo de mamá, ¿También es tu amigo, papa?— emocionó el pequeño. Luka asintió.

—Tocamos juntos en una banda para un festival, de eso hace mucho, pero era muy talentoso y amigable, claro que mamá lo conocía más, ¿no es así, mi amor?— la mujer asintió.

—B-bueno íbamos juntos en preparatoria y éramos amigos, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba su regreso...

— Él es muy guapo, es mi novio— respondió animada la pequeña azabache agitando sus manos emocionada sobre la sillita, el resto sólo rió.

—Niños, ya que han acabado será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones, tomen una ducha , laven sus dientes y a dormir.— alertó la mayor.

—Gracias por la comida— se oyó al unísono.

La pareja siguió con los alimentos mientras oían el desorden habitual de sus hijos. Una vez terminado, juntos recogieron la mesa y comenzaron a asear lo poco que había.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?—irrumpió el silencio Luka.

—No, sólo me ha saludado ...

—Ya veo— soltó pensativo—¿Por qué no... lo invitas a cenar?

—Hablas de cenar... aquí— cuestionó nerviosa.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? No se nada de él desde que sucedió lo de su padre y todo eso...

—Parece buena idea— sonrió la chica dándole un casto beso a su esposo, el cual él correspondió con amor.

—Mari, yo siempre tengo buenas ideas...

Luego de llamar a Adrien para invitarlo el fin de semana a cenar, la chica sentía que todo aquello iría bien. Luka tenía razón y al final sólo era una reunión para poder verse y platicar sobre lo sucedido en todos esos años.  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una terrible tristeza inundara su ser al recordar la falta de su par de amigos. Había ido a su boda, conoció a sus gemelos, pero aún así no pudo evitar que Nino y Alya se fueran de París por razones laborales de ambos. Muchas veces le hacían tanta falta, quería desahogarse, contarles tantas cosas, pero sólo necesitaba girar el rostro para ver al hombre que había cuidado de ella luego de la fatídica noche, quien le había jurado y cumplido amor, el padre de sus hermosos hijos, sólo giraba y llegaba así a sentirse plena nuevamente...

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntó el muchacho en un intento fallido por peinar su cabello para atrás mientras la chica le veía atenta, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo...

—Yo pienso más que tú , pues te amo mucho más, mi hermosa Ma-marinette— rió

—Eres un tonto, Couffaine.

La chica se levanto de frente a su tocador y caminó para encontrarse con los brazos de su amado, se fundió en él permitiéndose olvidar todo aquello que los rodeaba. Los pasos de Sophie y la singular música de Hugo eran irrelevantes para ellos en esos momentos. Sólo existían sus ojos azules y la eternidad de su amor. Entre sonrisas rozaron sus labios como tantas veces lo hacían y como tanto lo anhelaban cuando se separaban. Sintiendo el vibrar nervioso del otro y una explosión mística ante la reciprocidad.  
Deseaban tanto y nada, porque juntos lo tenían todo. Discusiones interminables sobre quién amaba más a quién y las muestras de cariño para ellos y sus menores.

Era amor.  
El amor que nunca nadie antes les pudo dar, no así.

—Papi— habló agitada la pequeña bailarina — el timbre suena mucho, papi.— los amantes sonrieron en un suspiro por la interrupción.

—Sí, vamos princesa, a ver quién es.

Luka cargó a la pequeña en brazos bromeando un poco mientras bajaban las escaleras, arregló un poco su camisa y el vestido pomposo y rosado de su hija para luego abrir la puerta con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, buenas noches ...Soy Adrien Agreste.

—Buenas noches Adrien, pasa...

—No, creo que me he confundido, yo...

— ¿A caso no me recuerdas? Soy Luka, Luka Couffaine, esposo de Marinette.

El rubió se tensó ante la declaración, posó su mirada en la niña que llevaba en brazos, claro, era idéntica a él. Examinó un poco más al sujeto plantado frente a él. Couffaine, en definitiva no había cambiado nada, era más alto, tanto como él, sus facciones eran un poco más marcadas y varoniles, pero sin duda poseía la misma sonrisa familiar de hacía bastantes años. Miró luego su mano izquiera, con un anillo de oro en el dedo anular, igual al de Marinette. Sonrió.

—Claro, Luka ...un placer volver a verte.

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_  
 _—_ _ **Flashback 1• Turbación —**_

 **Es un gustazo tenerlos aquí como lectores. A ésta historia ya le traía ganas y finalmente salió, quiero darles tantos Spoilers y datos, pero a la vez no lo quiero arruinar.**  
 **Aún así espero gustosa sus votos y comentarios con teorías y demás, también estaría cool que compartieran la historia y que este misterio se nuestro y de todos.**

 **Hay cosas que deseo aclarar también, como saben estoy en universidad por lo que no siempre tengo tiempo para actualizar y demás, como les he pedido antes** **NO ME PRESIONEN** **si lo hacen, me veré en la necesidad de borrar la historia y no subirla hasta tenerla toda completa y punto. El chiste es que ustedes también disfruten el misterio.**

 **Sin más, los dejo.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ❤**

 **CjDeLarge ✨**


	4. Flashback 1 Turbación

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Doce años antes_

* * *

Era tan temprano. Cepillaba su ya alargado cabello para seguido formar el par de coletas y contemplarse en el pulcro espejo. Ya no era una niña, tenía 17 años y mucha energía por delante, sin embargo, habían cosas que aún con los años no podía controlar. El hecho de estar enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, por ejemplo.

—¿Tú creés que todo salga bien, Tikki? — preguntó la chica mientras terminaba de rizar con sus dedos las puntas de su peinado.

—No lo se, Mari. Hay muchas clases de sentimientos en el mundo, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que los demás nos entiendan, aún más fuerte es con el amor y si tú realmente quieres a Adrien, no estaría mal que se lo hicieras saber.

La criatura siguió revoloteando sobre la cabeza de la chica un rato más mientras ella se contemplaba perdida en el vidrio.  
Era cierto que nunca estaba de más decirle a alguien cuánto lo quieres, pero temía que su amigo creyera que aquello no iba más allá de una simple admiración, y en definitiva lo que ella sentía era superior a eso. Era ese amor puro que te impide tragar la comida por las tardes y conciliar el sueño por las noches. Lo que sentía por Adrien iba más allá de un enamoramiento juvenil.

Caminó con lentitud a la escuela mientras veía a la demás gente pasar, ¿podía ser una mañana más agradable? Lo vislumbró bajando del vehículo para encaminarse a las escaleras del instituto y cautelosa lo siguió esperando el momento justo para hallarlo solo y finalmente cumplir su cometido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó rudo el rubio cuando notó la presencia de la chica cerca de él.

—Mmmh no, bueno sí, bueno...

—Marinette, no estoy de humor para tus pérdidas de tiempo ...

Lo miró marcharse hecho una furia, ¿Qué le pasaba? Es decir, ella no era culpable de cualquier cosa que lo hubiese hecho enojar. Siguió caminando cuando chocó contra Nino quien permanecía a media escalera observando por donde había ido el rubio.

—¿Nino, tú sabes lo que le pasa?— preguntó la azabache a su amigo que también se veía malhumorado.

—No sé cuál es su maldito problema, sabes. Lo quiero mucho, pero si se pondrá de ese modo siempre que esa chica lo rechace, pues que se quede solo con sus asuntos, no lo voy a aguantar.

—¿Chica que lo rechaza? — analizó Marinette.

—Lo siento, Mari... Adrien planeaba darse una oportunidad con una chica, pero al parecer no lo aceptó y él no parece querer rendirse...

Marinette procesó cada una de las palabras del moreno. Si Adrien estaba ya enamorado de alguien más, no le veía el sentido a insistir en un cariño recíproco que simplemente no se podía dar. Giró sobre sus talones ignorando las protestas de su amiga Alya y se dirigió a casa nuevamente para ahogarse en lágrimas, cubierta por las mantas de su cama.

Tikki prefirió no molestar a la chica. Adrien no la había rechazado del todo, pero quedaba esa extraña sensación de desdicha al ser consciente de la falta de amor del rubio, incluso, a sabiendas de que no había confiado en ella, podía deducir que no era esa clase de persona especial para él. Vaya, ni siquiera la veía como amiga.

Con pesar y al caer la noche luego de un día más de inasistencia a la escuela, pidió a su Kwami que la trasformara, dejándose llevar con el viento a través de los tejados de París.  
No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo involuntario del muchacho.

—Creí que estarías con tu amado ésta noche, Ladybug — soltó con hostilidad el otro super-héroe apenas llegando junto a ella, la chica agachó la cabeza.

—Sí, no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres — el rubio la miró mal.

—¿Me lo dices a mí?

La muchacha comenzó a llorar con desesperanza y dolor, le pesaba el alma y el cruel recuerdo de su falto amor. Sin pensarlo se apresó al cuello del felino, mojando con su lagrimeo la poca piel expuesta. Se sentía débil, derrotada, indigna. El rubio no comprendía la actitud de su compañera, hasta hacía sólo momentos se sentía molesto con ella, fastidiado por su rechazo el día anterior y el anterior, y el anterior a ese. Sin embargo, una punzada en el corazón le hizo recordar el por qué la amaba tanto, recordó el deseo inefable de querer cuidarla eternamente, de amar sin poseer, de vislumbrar su felicidad sobre la propia. Porque era Ladybug, SU Lady.  
La estrechó por la cintura y esperó a que se desahogara por completo en sus brazos.

—Soy muy estúpida, Chat...

— No lo eres, my lady.

—Lo soy, lo soy porque adoro a quien no me valora, a quien no ve quién soy —despegó su rostro y lo miro a los ojos completamente perdida en su calor — y a quien realmente me quiere...

Cayó de inmediato hundiéndose nuevamente en el pecho del chico, pujando de dolor por su congoja mientras el héroe no podía hacer más que aguantar el odio por quien fuera el imbécil que despreciaba a tan maravillosa mujer

—No digas esas cosas, por favor my lady — rogó el rubio. Ella negó frenética con la cabeza.

—Perdóname por favor, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, por no fiarme de ésto que sentía por...— ahogada en su desamor escondió más su rostro y soltó — puntos fuera...

El brillo dejó cegado a Chat Noir, quien por instinto cerro los ojos con fuerza manteniendo abrazada aún a la ahora civil. Pudo sentir aún más fuerte el olor de su perfume y la fragilidad de su cuerpo. La tenía ahí, desenmascarada física y espiritualmente. Terriblemente vencida.

—Esta bien, my lady —logró de milagro articular— mis ojos están bien cerrados, no he visto ni veré nada...

—No estoy lista, Chat... Pero quiero... Quiero que me veas, que comprendas mi miedo.

Separó su cuerpo lentamente de él, mientras tanto el chico abría de a poco sus ojos, dejándose inundar por temor. Era cuestión de nada.

—Marinette... —Susurró posando la mirada en la intimidada azabache.

Ella se abalanzó nuevamente a él ahora robándole un beso nublado de cariño. El gato no pudo más que sostenerla de la cintura y dejarse llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que era tener a la chica con él. Sí, era su maldita segunda opción, pero la verdad es que se sentía agradecido por ser él quien podía sanar el corazón herido de la persona que amaba. Sonrió entre el beso sintiendo el estremecer de la chica al él iniciar caricias en su espalda llenas de todo su amor por dar.

—¿M-me conoces? — cuestionó luego de cortar el beso y recostada en su pecho, el chico asintió— Lamento mucho todo ésto, gatito... Lamento haberte hecho mal ayer y venir hoy a...

—¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Mari ? — irrumpió.

—No creo que deba...

— Por favor, princesa ...

—Adrien Agreste...

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_  
— **III• Herida y bálsamo —**


	5. III Herida y bálsamo

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte** **aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

Hacía poco más de nueve años que Marinette había comenzado a trabajar en una casa de terapias asiáticas. El doctor Fú la había convertido en su estudiante y junto a él aprendía el arte de la acupuntura, manejo del chakra y prácticas taoístas chinas. Claro eso sólo a ojos de los demás. En el fondo, el maestro Fú fungía como guardián protector de los Miraculous y tenía como propósito instruir a la chica en el uso de la magia de éstos, esencialmente en el manejo adecuado de sus poderes. Todo con el fin de prever la llegada del poder infinito, mezcla de la creación y destrucción que simboliza el fin de la era del guardián e inicio de un nuevo ciclo y que mal manejado puede acarrear desastres.

Marinette "trabajaba" ahí para poder pagar gastos extras. Luka ganaba muy bien como profesor de música en el conservatorio, sin embargo, muchas veces ella gustaba de pagar uno que otro capricho a sus hijos.

Limpiaba la mesa de té mientras el maestro meditaba en el tapete colorido que adornaba el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Ladybug? —cuestionó el mayor aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella negó.

— Nada, maestro... Han pasado muchas cosas los últimos días, es todo.

—¿Y no piensas contarme?

—Le aseguro que todo está bien...

—No tendrá que ver con el regreso de  
Chat Noir ¿ O sí? — intuyó.

La chica se tensó ante la mención del rubio y miró incrédula al mayor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, incluso llegó a creer que el muchacho había muerto. Su corazón latió fuerte cuando por sus amigos supo que el muchacho seguía con vida, pero no tenía planes de volver a París. Aquél amor juvenil había quedado en el pasado con duras marcas en forma de cicatriz que parecieran nunca querer sanar.

—Sabe bien que eso ya es hoja pasada — habló luego de un rato y sentándose frente a él.

—Y tú sabes que Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos...

—Maestro yo no...

— Es peligroso tentar al destino, Ladybug.

Marinette comenzó a lagrimear sin pudor, era cierto que le dolía todo por lo que había pasado, las personas que tuvo que ver morir, marcharse... Las cosas que tuvo que dejar atrás.

—¿Qué han hecho de ti, portadora de la creación?— Se quejó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Todo pasó demasiado pronto, maestro... Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Dejaste atrás tus sueños, Ladybug... Preferiste dejar a cargo a Rena y Queen... Te hundiste.

— Él me hundió, él me abandonó... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Seguir como si nada? — soltó amargamente — No me diga ahora que vuelva a ser fiel a algo que no pudo ser. No me he burlado del destino, maestro...El destino se burló de mí.

—Te equivocas, Marinette... El destino alcanza y cuando lo hace, todo se vuelve irremediable.

—¿Cuánto dolor más merezco? He hecho mi vida junto a un hombre que amo y me ama. La partida de Chat Noir no dejó más que... — se calló recalculando sus palabras — Luka me ayudó a avanzar, él me enseñó todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre la vida real, con él tengo una familia y una historia que amo compartir...

—Lo que te dejó Chat Noir no fueron desgracias si es lo que planeabas decir, fueron enseñanzas y gracias a ellas estás aquí...

El tintineo de la puerta sonó y la mujer inmediatamente se levantó para limpiarse las lágrimas y acomodar su falda.

— Buenas tardes bienven...

—¿Marinette? ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! — habló el rubio en traje cerrando la puertecilla tras de sí.

—Trabajo aquí, pero... ¿Y tú?

— He tenido problemas con el sueño y me han recomendado este lugar... No sabía que te encontraría aquí.

—Trabajo aquí para el maestro Fú...

—Mucho gusto — sonrió él rubio — mi nombre es Adrien Agreste.

—Yo sé quién eres, Chat Noir.

El muchacho se tensó ante lo dicho por el hombre quien acarició su anillo haciéndole brillar ligeramente. Miró a la chica quien mantenía una expresión serena y no pudo más que sentirse confundido por lo sucedido ahí.

— Adrien, él es el maestro Fú, el guardián de los Miraculous y quien en el pasado nos dio nuestras joyas

La exhalación del muchacho confirmó su entendimiento a lo que acontecía, miró mejor al hombre y estiró su mano en modo de cortesía.

— Lo siento, me ha tomado por sorpresa...

—Entiendo, ¿Quieres que iniciemos con la terapia? — habló el mayor.

—La verdad es que solamente venía a hacer una cita para después — se negó.

—Ya veo, Marinette atiende a tu compañero, estaré en mi estudio.

Ambos muchachos observaron al mayor marcharse. Marinette entendía las razones del hombre, sin embargo no planeaba darle el gusto. Pareciera que no acababa de entender que ella ahora tenía una vida, una familia y un plan que no podía tirar por la borda sólo por un amor fallido de juventud. Vislumbró nuevamente al rubio y sonrió.

—Si hubieses llegado unos minutos después, no nos habrías encontrado — dijo llenando la hoja de datos, él la miró confundido— cerramos a las seis.

Adrien observó el reloj que estaba en la mesilla y sonrió también mientras contemplaba cada uno de los movimientos de su amiga.

—Supongo que fue suerte... O algo me atrajo aquí.

— O quizá fue el letrero afuera del local — se carcajeó ella ante la repentina seriedad de él.

El silencio se mantuvo un rato largo mientras el rubio no le sacaba la mirada de encima, la hacía sentir incómoda, sin embargo ella simulaba hacerle caso omiso a su actitud hostigante. Terminó de llenar la papeleta y la entrego al joven con una sonrisa en labios.

—Listo, señor Agreste... la fecha y hora de su cita están ahí, sólo basta con que traiga el papel y aquí se le atenderá— él siguió mirándola bobalicon.

—¡Salgamos!— dijo casi en grito

—¿Disculpa?

—Es decir he vuelto hace poco a la ciudad y apenas reconozco nada... Me gustaría ir a pasear y quién mejor que tú.

Marinette apenas pudo procesar lo dicho. Asintió ligeramente y se apresuró en guardar sus cosas. Se despidió del maestro Fú quien no hizo más que asentir.

Juntos caminaron con destino al parque. El aire les penetraba los poros y por lo menos a ella le hacía sentir tremendamente relajada. Sostuvieron una plática trivial sobre los cambios en la ciudad, los cuantos amigos que se habían quedado y los muchos que habían partido. Marinette se podía explayar de otros tantos temas que para los demás debía mantener ocultos. Adrien era sin duda unos de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de todo.  
Había sido su compañero de trabajo, su confidente y el único que podía comprender lo complejo de su doble vida, era una persona especial y pasar un rato con él luego de tantos años le sentaba bien al corazón.

—¿Recuerdas las tardes que pasábamos aquí, contemplando el sol marcharse y las estrellas chocar contra el cielo como balas que atraviesan un vidrio?

— Sí, entonces te marchaste y comprendí que el cielo era aquél que nos cuidaba en cada misión.

— Aún al día de hoy... — Susurró el rubio acercando su rostro al de la chica.

—Adrien, basta — soltó ella alejándose brusca.

—Marinette, yo te sigo amando... Es decir, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Y observaba todas las noches la luna implorando porque tú también lo hicieras, porque recordaras el palpitar de mi pecho como yo lo hacía... Ahora te tengo aquí y agradezco que...

—No Adrien, basta...—suspiró— Estoy casada, tengo una familia, dos hijos y un esposo maravilloso que me cuida, me quiere y me respeta, lo que fuimos ya es... Pasado.  
Necesito y te recomiendo que continúes con tu vida.

—Lo entiendo — suspiró — Supongo que tienes razón, Marinette pero si solo tú...

—No Adrien, lo siento...

La muchacha se acomodó la falda yéndose del parque en dirección a su hogar.  
El rubio la miró marcharse mientras el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar correctamente. Una sonrisa ladina se vislumbró en él cerrando los párpados con delicadeza ante la aún sutil presencia del perfume de su amada. Sacó su teléfono marcando uno de los pocos números que guardaba en su agenda.

—¿Joven Agreste? — escuchó que le contestaban al otro lado de la.

—Ya lo decidí, volveré a la empresa...

— No sabes lo mucho que me alegra, Adrien, ya mismo inicio el papeleo para el nombramiento.

— Gracias... Oh y Nathalie...

—¿Sí?...

— También quiero se abra la oficina de mi padre en la mansión...

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_  
— **IV• Alta traición —**

 **No voy a decir nada al respecto, voy a dejar que ustedes solitos se coman la cabeza, Jijijí.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	6. IV Alta traición

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte** **aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

La puerta resonó en el salón mientras Luka y Hugo yacían en el sillón largo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la música que el mayor guardaba en una memoria. El niño casi sentía cómo la música le recorría por las venas dándole cosquillas y perturbando sus quietos músculos ante la provocación de espasmos que le brindaban un placer inexplicable. Su padre le hablaba siempre de la magia de las notas, del sinfín de emociones que surgían al escuchar una simple canción. El de ojos verdes se levantó de pronto y caminó al pequeño piano empuñando y estirando sus falanges para calentar los músculos, acomodando su banquillo frente al instrumento se se sentó y cerró sus ojos aspirando profundo, iniciaría el calentamiento también tocando escalas.  
En su mente escogió lo que tocaría, marcando los tiempos con el pie derecho, empezó entonces a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas y con velocidad capturó la melodía meneando un poco su cabeza en sincronía con lo que lo conmovía.

─Un poco más lento, Hugo ─Escuchó a su padre decir.

Abrió los ojos para verle concentrado y asintió en silencio reiniciando desde donde creía había fallado, repitiendo a partir de compases. Un aplauso sonoro le irrumpió cortando su última nota.

─Eres maravilloso, mi niño─Mencionó la azabache que era quien había entrado hacía sólo minutos. Luka se levanto mirando a su esposa adentrarse al salón, se acercó al menor y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

─No, aún le falta mucho por dominar─Soltó Luka con seriedad, luego suspiró y se agachó a la altura del niño golpeando su nariz─ Es todo por hoy campeón, anda a lavarte para dormir.

El infante asintió y se marchó del lugar para hacer lo que el mayor le había ordenado. Mientras Luka se reincorporaba, notó el ligero puchero en el rostro de su amada, luego ella se lanzó a rodear su cuello aún con aparente molestia.

─Ya hemos hablado de la exigencia para con los niños.

─Tú eres exigente con los asuntos de la escuela y tienes a Sophie en esas clases de ballet.

─Touche.

─Sólo quiero que mis hijos descubran sus pasiones, y si Hugo gusta de tocar el piano yo lo haré el mejor...─ Marinette suspiró.

─Sé que quieres lo mejor para ellos...

─Son mis hijos, confía en mí.

Se unieron entonces en un casto beso, que subió de emoción en cuanto la mujer recordó su tarde en el trabajo, apresó aún más su cuello entre sus brazos colgándose de éste mientras el hombre apenas podía atraparle de la cintura. Estaba de más el decirse que se querían, eran bien conscientes de lo que el otro sentía y dentro de ellos sabían que no podía nada oponerse a lo que tenían como pareja. Luego de tantos años y tantos recuerdos compartidos nada podía separarlos.

─Eres maravilloso, me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue hermoso─ Habló la azabache luego de separarse de él.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ le miró extrañado, ella soltó una risilla y un ligero golpe en su hombro.

─Del arreglo, ¿de qué más?

─¿Arreglo?

─Luka, no quieras hacerme tonta, está precioso, de verdad─ le recriminó aún en burla.

─Marinette, no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando.

La mujer borró la alegría de su rostro y se alejó de su esposo caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

─A la tienda me llegó hoy un arreglo de flores, tenía una tarjeta...─ rebuscó en su bolso que llevaba de costado y sacó entonces una tarjeta negra con una inscripción plateada.

─ _"Para el amor de mi vida"...C ─_ Leyó en voz alta─ ¿Lo ves? Couffaine...

─Amor estás muy confundida, yo no he mandado nada, ¿segura que eran para ti?

─¿Para quién entonces, para el maestro Fú?─ cuestionó un poco desilusionada─ El repartidor llegó preguntando por mí, sé que son mías y pensé que ...

─Pues me parece de mal gusto que le manden flores a una mujer casada...

─Oh, vamos─ se quejó ella─ Debes estar bromeando, Luk ─él no alivió su ceño fruncido

El timbre de la entrada sonó captando la atención de ambos, Luka se dirigió a abrir, girando la perilla de la puerta. Ahí pudo vislumbrar a una mujer bastante arreglada. Llevaba el cabello obscuro acomodado en un moño bajo, los lentes le imponían mayor seriedad de la que su rostro le daba y un montón de sobres reposaban entre su brazo y su pecho .

─Buenas noches, ¿la residencia Couffaine Dupain?─Cuestionó casi tan seria a como Luka esperaba.

─¿Qué se le ofrece?

─Busco a la señora Marinette Dupain.

─¿Quien la busca?─ preguntó él una vez más, Marinette se acercó a la puerta entonces.

─Soy Nathalie Sancoeur, vengo de parte del señor Agreste

─Pero Gabriel Agreste...─Recalculó Marinette, Luka dejó pasar de lleno a la mujer dispuesto a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

─No señorita, Adrien Agreste─ Insistió la mayor mientras miraba en dirección a la entrada.

La acción de Luka se vio interrumpida cuando una mano obstruyó en el marco de la puerta.

─Lo lamento, no tenía dónde estacionar el auto─ Se apareció el rubio.

Luka le miró sorprendido y finalmente dejó pasar al nuevo intruso, le observó por largo rato, cayendo en cuenta de quién era, le sonrió y estiró su mano con alegría.

─Perdón, se me ha olvidado un momento tu rostro, qué pena , si has venido hace sólo un par de noches a cenar.

─No te preocupes─mencionó ─es mi culpa por no haberme anunciado.

─¿A qué debemos su visita?─ preguntó Marinette a ambos.

─He venido por ti, Marinette─ soltó de pronto Adrien.

La mencionada se tensó de inmediato virando de reojo a su esposo que no parecía impresionarse ante lo dicho.

─¿Cómo dices?

El rubio sonrió.

─Eso, como sabrás he vuelto a la empresa de mi padre, la cual Nathalie me ha hecho el favor de dirigir estos años, sin embargo es tiempo de que tome posesión de ella, pero no cuento con la asesoría adecuada para el puesto, es por eso que he venido a verte, porque yo...

─Queremos contratar sus servicios como diseñadora y asesora para la firma Agreste, señora Dupain Cheng, más específico para la orientación de nuestro presidente legítimo ─Irrumpió Nathalie al muchacho.

─Yo no sé si sea lo adecuado, Adrien, preferiría que ...

─¡Acepta!─ gritó con entusiasmo el Couffaine.

─¿Disculpa?─ Le habló Marinette con molestia...

─Piénsalo así, podrás volver a hacer lo que te gusta, además sería un favor para un viejo amigo─ dijo acercándose a ella para luego depositar un beso en su frente.

─¡Mami, mami!─ Escucharon todos dirigiendo la vista a una pequeña niña con los párpados y nariz rojos, la pequeña se lanzó a brazos de su madre quien la elevó para mimarla aún sin ella calmar su llanto. Hugo caminaba más sereno tras la pequeña.

─¿Qué ha sucedido?─Preguntó Luka al pequeño.

─Han anunciado en la TV que desapareció más gente, dice que tiene miedo que ustedes también lo hagan.

─Eso no pasará─ habló Adrien ─ Estoy seguro que hay alguien que nos protege, ¿no es así?─ vislumbró a Marinette, ella se sonrojó.

─¡Señor Agreste!─ Habló con emoción el menor .

─Qué tal, muchacho.

─¿Qué opina acerca de la propuesta entonces, señora Dupain?

Marinette giró a ver a su familia. Era cierto que había dejado todos sus sueños atrás luego de...

Suspiró pesado apresando aún más contra su pecho a su pequeña quien seguía hipeando, se acercó a su esposo y a su hijo, quien le brindó calor abrazándose de su cadera. Las posibilidades de que todo se saliera de sus manos eran altas, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba con urgencia volver a ser lo que era antes, sin embargo una extraña sensación no dejaba de inundarle la consciencia. Además, ya se hacía una idea de dónde había salido el dichoso arreglo de flores.

─Acepto─ Soltó finalmente.

Adrien le sonrió ladinamente.

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

 _—_ _ **V• Falsas promesas—**_

 **Terminen con mi paciencia y lo haré volar, lo juro!**

 **Por fin pude sacar esto.**  
 **Entre problemas con mi estabilidad emocional y mis relaciones interpersonales, me cuestioné mucho el si era mejor cancelar la historia.**

 **Finalmente estoy aquí así que les pido que no mencionemos las fechas próximas de actualización porque NO LO SÉ.**

 **KarenUrquiiola Me alegra mucho que te gustara, vamos de poquito en poquito, pero pienso que al final lo lograremos, es difícil contestarte sin dar spoiler y a mí me encanta dar spoilers dolorosos, pero me voy a aguantar y sólo te voy a decir que todo lo que has creído en esta vida, lo voy a destruir xd okno.**

 **danielanicosiaipt Igual mil gracias por el apoyo y espero no decepcionarles, en cuanto al tiempo que me tarde...uff jajaja ahí vamos.  
** **Ya sé, ahora sí que ni quién quiera ser Mari xD**

 **Ya cambiando de tema, me pude idear este capitulo escuchando una canción llamada Afraid de The Neighbourhood y sí, tuve una reconciliación con la banda luego de leerme los fics de** **ConnieVkz** **, les recomiendo ir a leerla :3**

 **Sin más por decir, les dejo...**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	7. V Falsas promesas

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

Marinette se dejó caer rendida en la silla de cuero de su pequeña oficina. Porque sí, Adrien había hecho hasta lo imposible para darle una oficina y si bien se había opuesto a la magnitud que él había sugerido, no dejaba de ser demasiado para ella sola.  
Respiró profundo despeinando un poco su corto cabello, contemplando todo aquello que la rodeaba, desde el papel tapiz que le recordaba la habitación de su adolescencia, hasta los ornamentos en el escritorio que le recordaba la mansión Agreste.

Se reincorporó en su asiento encendiendo el computador, debía mandar los diseños y patrones a los talleres para evitar que la producción de la temporada se retrasara más de lo que ya estaba. Moría de estrés, y eso que llevaba sólo un par de semanas.

─Hola, ¿se puede?─ Escuchó asomarse a Adrien por la puerta de su oficina, ella no hizo más que sonreír algo cansada─ ¿Estas muy ocupada?

─Deberías saberlo, eres el dueño de la empresa─ recalcó algo confusa, Adrien se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

─Sabes bien que ésto nunca fue conmigo.

─¿Entonces por qué accediste a llevar el cargo nuevamente?─ cuestionó ignorándole un poco mientras tecleaba concentrada.

─ Supongo que ya no tenía otra excusa para seguir viéndote.

─Adrien...─ suspiró ella pesado, se alejó un poco del escritorio empujando su silla con las piernas antes flexionadas─ Ya habíamos hablado de ésto...

Adrien se encamino repentinamente tras el caro mueble de la oficina haciendo girar de lado la silla de la mujer para quedar frente a él, acto seguido se agachó posando su verduzca mirada en los zafiros de su amada.

─Lo sé, pero...de verdad quisiera enmendar todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, mi regreso no fue el mejor, pero te prometo que haré lo que me pidas, Mari...

─No se trata de si volviste o no, yo ya no puedo estar contigo , estoy...

─Princesa, por favor...

─Adrien, ¡No! estoy casada, tengo dos hijos, y no sé qué tanto recuerdes de mí, pero no soy ese tipo de mujer.

─Yo jamás he dicho que lo seas...─ murmuró intentando acariciar su mejilla

─Sí, pero tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario─ quejó apartándose de él─ Estoy casada, Adrien, con un hombre que me ama y yo lo amo a él. Jamás me atrevería a dañarlo de ese modo y tú deberías saberlo, además tengo dos hijos, no puedo hacerle eso a ellos tampoco, además de que no pedo hacerme eso a mí─ suspiró girando para evitarlo─ Tú me... me abandonaste cuando más te necesite, no puedes venir y pedirme tal cosa.

─Lo lamento, yo no creí que te estuviera haciendo sentir incómoda─ se disculpo intentando acercarse a ella de vuelta─Podemos por lo menos...ser amigos─ sugirió tocando su hombro con delicadeza.

Marinette se giró sobre sus talones cayendo ante las redes del esmeralda, sonrió de lado asintiendo después para ofrecer su mano en son de paz.

─Prométeme que no intentarás nada raro, Adrien... Prométeme que esas ideas tuyas se esfumarán.

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada tomando la mano de la chica para estrecharla con fuerza, quedó prendado de la sorpresa en su rostro y sacudiendo infantilmente el agarre, pronunció:

─Yo, Adrien Agreste... te prometo no intentar algo más que te haga sentir incómoda.

* * *

El aire fresco entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo así que las cortinas ondearan con gracia. Luka contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, mientras tanto su dedo índice recorría las curvas de su costado, recontando de a poco las pequitas que hallaba a su paso. Marinette reía divertida por la concentración del músico, acariciando como podía el pecho lampiño y fortalecido de su esposo.

─Me haces cosquillas─ susurró acercándose a su pecho y elevando el mentón para besar la varonil barbilla.

Luka sonrió enternecido para luego robar un corto beso a los labios de la diseñadora.

─Señora Couffaine, usted es todo un caso─ soltó finalmente apartándose para volver a ponerse sus bóxers y andar al balcón.

Marinette se estiró en la cama observando el techo con perdición, se sentía agotada mentalmente, pero debía admitir que pasar el rato con su esposo le había calmado un poco el corazón, suspiró pesado recordando lo que se había suscitado en la oficina sólo horas antes. Y por supuesto, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar aquellas semanas. Había hablado con Luka, quien después de todo ya no terminaba de aceptar al Agreste. Le parecían insolentes las claras intenciones del empresario, sin embargo no permitiría que ello terminara con los sueños de su esposa .

─¿Y qué sucedió con Agreste?─ preguntó de pronto Luka sin entrar a la habitación. Marinette se reincorporó cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana del lecho. Mordió su labio inferior con ligereza repensando.

─Él se ha disculpado conmigo por sus actitudes, todo anda por la paz, somos amigos...

─¿Son sólo amigos, eh? ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir?

Marinette dio un respingo en su lugar virando aún la puertecilla que daba al frío balcón.

─Ya te lo dije, somos amigos... sólo somos amigos.

─Bueno, pues al parecer Adrien y tú son amigos, pero al minino aún no le queda muy claro─ espetó el mayor entrando de lleno a la habitación con un ramo de rosas en mano.

Marinette quedó en silencio y tragando duro se levantó de la cama envuelta en la suave tela. Se encaminó donde Luka quien mantenía el ramo en su mano sosteniéndolo con fuerza desmedida. La mujer se asustó un poco y algo cohibida miró a su molesto esposo.

─Bueno, eso no importa, porque yo te tengo a ti, y no busco a nadie más─ declaró intentando acercarse a él.

Luka se negó ante la intención y giró para lanzar las flores al cesto de basura.

─Necesitas ponerle un alto a ese imbécil, Marinette.

─Pero lo he hecho, te lo juro que sí.

─Pues no lo parece─soltó rostro de Marinette se deformó y fue entonces que Luka se percató del error en sus palabras, sin embargo era ya muy tarde─No, Mari, yo...

Marinette soltó una bofetada a su esposo, él no hizo más, sabía que la merecía.

─No puedo creer que no confíes en mí... Luego de tanto tiempo, cuando supimos que Adrien vivía, no pasó jamás por mi mente el apartarme de tu lado, porque él era historia, porque la única persona a la que amo ahora eres tú...pero al parecer eso no te importa.

Marinette tomó sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo y comenzó a vestirse ante la vista dolida de Luka. Se acercó a un cajón de su buró, uno que no tocaba hacía bastantes años. Sacó entonces la cajita negra que resguardaba uno de sus bienes más preciados. No lo dudó ni un segundo, inmediatamente sacó aquéllos pendientes y se los colocó.

─Mari, aguarda, necesitamos hablar─ irrumpió Luka su acción sosteniéndole del brazo. Marinette se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

─No, a ti no quiero ni verte, Tikki, transforme moi!─ Invocó para luego salir a toda prisa de aquella dolorosa situación.

Había reconsiderado el volver a portar su miraculous algún día, nunca pensó que el momento llegara de una manera tan amarga. Se balanceó por los tejados sintiendo el aire fresco y una picante brisa nocturna pegarle de una manera peculiar que, debía aceptar, extrañaba. Al llegar al pie de la catedral de Notre Dame la brisna comenzó a engrosarse en una lluvia helada y cruda, se dejó caer contra el piso, estaba agotada de todas las maneras posibles. Pensaba ya en volver cuando de pronto sintió el flujo del agua contra su cuerpo ser cortado. Elevó el rostro encontrándose con él, el causante de su congoja.

─Al fin te encuentrom my lady...

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

 _ **—Flashback 2• Dependencia —**_


	8. Flashback 2 Dependencia

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Diez años antes_

* * *

Se había marchado.  
Ni una nota, ni un indicio, Chat Noir había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Como si no fuera real, como si nunca hubiese existido. Por su parte, Ladybug patrullaba todas las noches, esperanzada por encontrarlo y fallando en el intento.  
Terminaba en su habitación llorando hasta que el sueño la vencía en algún punto de la madrugada, entonces su madre subía a arroparla, y a seguir llorando en su lugar, porque odiaba ver a su hija de ese modo.

¿Cómo puedes pretender seguir con tu vida, cuando es tu vida misma la que se ha escapado de tus manos?

Marinette intentaba sobrellevar aquello, acudía todos los días con el maestro Fu, luchando por encontrar al héroe, sin embargo, parecía que su miraculous había sido desactivado. Usaba las fuerzas que le quedaban para hallar una pista acerca de su paradero, algo que le asegurara que él no la había abandonado, no él, se negaba rotundamente.  
Era inevitable llegar a aquel punto de desesperación, después de todo, él siempre fue el más cuerdo de ambos.  
Hallaba por las noches consuelo sobre la alfombra de mitad de su habitación, aquél sitio donde ambos habían creado tantos recuerdos, los que ahora parecían irse esfumando con el tiempo. No quería olvidarlo, deseaba con su alma seguir apresada a la borrosa imagen que guardaba en su mente, la que al cerrar los ojos le quemaba las entrañas.

Chat Noir se marchaba de su lado, y ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Las pesadillas aumentaron, con ello las ganas de no dormir, porque entonces como un cassette dañado, se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, ella quedando sola.  
¿Cómo la heroína de París podía rehuirle a la soledad? Fácil, jamás había vivido la desdicha de probarla. Era ahora su mayor vicio, porque prefería pasar las horas intentando resolver aquél nudo, antes que salir de compras con Alya, o sentarse a escuchar un nuevo CD con Nino. Estaba dispuesta mil veces a perderlos a todos ellos, que revivir esa escena en que Chat Noir se evaporaba de sus sueños, aún si eso había sobrepasado la realidad.

Se revolvió sobre su cama una vez más, esforzándose por callar su llanto, por dejar de inundar su almohada con lágrimas en lugar de sueños, el ruido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, cubriendo su rostro con las mantas para simular que dormía.

─Sé que estas despierta, sé que sufres, mi niña, pero si no hablas yo no te entiendo, no puedo ayudarte y eso me parte el alma─ escuchó a su madre decir mientras sus pisadas resonaban sobre la madera de la habitació ó su rostro con pesadez, dejando virar lo hinchado de sus ojos y sus mejillas, se reincorporó de a poco sin atreverse a mirara aún a su madre.─Todo lo que sucedió fue realmente lamentable, pero fuiste afortunada, Mari, y tu familia está aquí contigo, los que quieres están a tu lado─ la menor soltó en llanto por primera vez frente a su madre, colgándose de su cuello mientras hipeaba.

─Mamá, se ha ido─ sollozó con tormento.

Sabine Cheng había visto tan pocas veces un dolor así, uno que se contagiaba, que vibraba a través de su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse agotada de instante, abrazó a su hija con pesar, acariciando su sedoso cabello, reteniendo las lágrimas sobre su ropa.

─¿Quién, cariño?

─Chat Noir, mamá, lo he perdido para siempre.

* * *

Alya la arrastraba por la acera, apurándola para que llegaran al famoso festival de música.  
Habían pasado dos meses desde la fatídica noche de París, ella parecía estar cada día más cansada, y se reflejaba en su aspecto. Había recortado su cabello a los hombros nuevamente, no se maquillaba para nada y las prendas que usaba eran tan holgadas que cabían dos de ella ahí.  
Sentía nauseas y ganas de volver a la cama, claro que para la morena eso no era un pretexto ya, y se esforzaría en hacerla salir de su cueva le costara lo que le costara.

La música se escuchaba de lejos, Alya simulaba bailar cómicamente en tanto Marinette se aguantaba las ganas de echarse ahí mismo, estaba hastiada y no llevaba ni media hora fuera de casa. Los músicos y asistentes escuchaban los diversos conciertos que se daban en los campos de marte, con diferentes escenarios a su disposición y puestecillos de todo tipo.

─Me siento muy cansada, Aly, de verdad te agradezco que pensaras en mí, pero preferiría...

─No, Mari, le prometí a tu mamá que te sacaría de tu habitación, no has convivido con nadie en casi dos meses, desde que él...

─Ya déjalo estar, ¿Vale?

─No voy a ...¡Hey, Luka! Mira Mari, es Luka─ se irrumpió a sí misma haciendo girar por los hombros a la azabache.  
Efectivamente el músico, quien las había visto de lejos, se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.  
Hacía tanto que no veía a Marinette, le aturdía pensar que podría aparecer en el listado de víctimas, sin embargo pronto supo que aquél día había resultado difícil para ella, había perdido mucho, y él no había podido estar ahí para intentar consolarle.

─Alya, Marinette, es un gusto verlas por aquí, hacía mucho que no sabía de ustedes.

─Las cosas anduvieron medio turbias, ya sabes...¿A que sí, Mari?─ insinuó Alya dando un codazo a su amiga, quien se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa delicada─Bueno, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Luka, Mari? Así yo voy a buscar a Nino a donde quedamos.

─Claro, así nos ponemos al corriente─ aceptó Luka tomando la mano de Marinette para acercarse a donde estaba sentado anteriormente─ ¿Cómo has estado?─ interrogó de pronto sin mirarle para no presionarla, ella se encogió de hombros intentando abrazarse con su brazo libre.

─Supongo que he estado peor, ¿Y tú?

─Bien, supongo, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente─ musitó de modo relajado─Yo... supe lo de Adrien─ soltó de pronto─ ¿C-cómo esta él?

─No lo sé─ soltó la muchacha con sequedad.

Luka aguardó un momento deteniendo a la menor también, le miró con detenimiento y apretó su mano. Marinette apartó la mirada, virando a lo lejos la torre Eiffel, aquél sitio donde tantas veces se había refugiado junto a él, donde habían vivido de todo junto, era como su religión, de lo más preciado que le quedaba, y ya ni siquiera tenía el valor de cruzarse por ahí otra vez, así como por ninguna de las otras calles por las que antes hubiera cruzado a su lado.

─No sé qué pasó aquél día, tampoco pienso hacer un interrogatorio como seguro todos hicieron, por lo menos los que no lo olvidaron─ suspiró acercándose a ella al acariciar su mejilla con la diestra─pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, y te escucharé si deseas hablarme, así como te seguiré amando si me permites hacerlo.

La azabache cerró los párpados con fuerza, reteniendo los jadeos de dolor en su pecho, mientras la amargura salía de su cuerpo como picantes lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta cortarse con su mentón e impactar silenciosamente contra el pasto verdoso chillón.

─No, tú no lo mereces. No sabes por lo que he pasado, todo lo que hice, no puedo permitirte eso sólo por mi egoísmo, Luka─ gimoteó.

─Permítemelo, deja que tus problemas sean los míos ahora, te prometo que amaré cada uno de tus errores como si yo mismo los hubiese cometido, por favor, Marinette─Rogó.

Y se acercó a ella dando un primer beso, creando un nuevo recuerdo sobre ese que le carcomía el alma.

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

 _ **—VI • Verdades a medias —**_


	9. VI Verdades a medias

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

¿Que si lo había extrañado?, por supuesto que lo había extrañado, había llorado por él todas las noches de los siguientes meses luego de su desaparición ¿Cómo debía sentirse si no? Era su mejor amigo, su complemento. Había sido la persona que más había amado, y por igual quien más la había lastimado en lo que llevaba de vida. Cuando lo había vuelto a ver, sus piernas habían temblado como la primera vez en que vislumbró su sonrisa sincera, y el corazón se le aceleró de peor manera a cuando creyó haberlo perdido para siempre.  
Pero incluso más que a él, había extrañado ser Ladybug. El sentir el aire pegarle en la cara, y los mechones de su corto cabello bailando con éste.  
Cuando todo había terminado, según creía, había llorado por mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque había tomado la decisión de renunciar a Tikki, no porque el maestro Fu se lo haya impuesto, o porque ya no lo mereciera, sino porque verla por ahí le partía el corazón, le recordaba todo lo acontecido y cómo su pequeña amiga había perdido también a su gran amor.  
Pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba volver a pelear, volver a salvar a toda esa gente y tratar de enmendar la culpa que le carcomía al no poder salvarse a ella misma ni a quien más amaba en la vida.

─Al fin te encuentro, my lady...─ pronunció el felino al vislumbrar a la mujer parada mientras unos cuantos mechones apenas rozaban su rostro─Salí a patrullar, tú sabes, por lo que se ha escuchado por la TV.

Ladybug le miró extrañada, apenas pudiendo recapitular lo dicho, era cierto que había escuchado por los medios que anunciaban la desaparición de algunas personas, sin embargo había estado tan presionada con sus asuntos mundanos que había olvidado sus responsabilidades.

─¿Tenemos alguna pista de los paraderos, o de la posible razón de sus desapariciones?─ preguntó activando el navegador en su yoyo para poder buscar algo al respecto. El felino negó con la cabeza.

─Me temo que no, sin embargo, tengo una posible teoría─ apuntó sin apartar la vista de ella quien repentinamente se centró en su explicación.

─Sabemos que... sabemos qué sucedió con Hawk Moth...─ inició, Ladybug asintió esperando para que continuara─ No crees que hay una probabilidad de que cuando usaste el Lucky Charm para arreglar lo que sucedió ese día, él ... tú sabes, volvió.

La heroína le recorrió con la vista intentando comprender lo que le dijo...

─N-no, es imposible, además... han pasado muchos años, ¿Porqué ahora?

─Quizá porque sabe que estamos juntos... ─ dedujo acercándose a ella con cautela.

En cuanto le viró acercarse de más ella negó reteniéndole con la mano en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Su cercanía le incomodaba, aún más recordando que él era el principal origen de sus problemas esa noche.

─No, no estamos juntos─ replicó ella con severidad─ es verdad que nos hemos reencontrado apenas poco tiempo, pero no confundas las cosas, Adrien─ quejó intentando guardar la compostura.

El rubio brindó una cálida sonrisa, aguardando a distancia por dar una simple caricia a su amada. Asintió apenado para luego empuñar la mano con frustración.

─Sólo he tratado de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros,no me gusta que sigamos de este modo, my lady...

─¡NO HAY NINGÚN NOSOTROS, ADRIEN!─ expresó la chica de pronto apartándose más de lo que estaba, su furia se reflejaba en plenitud─Me has ocasionado muchos problemas estos días, ya sea en el trabajo o con mi familia. Te acepté el puesto porque era mi sueño, y Luka insistió en que debía empezar a ver por mí, pero tú lo has tomado como una tonta excusa para acercarte más a mí... ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que deje a mi familia por ti...? ¿Que en gañe a mi marido?─ mencionó colérica y estrujando en su mano su artilugio mágico.

─No quería que te sintieras de ese modo─ se defendió el modelo.

─Por favor Adrien, tengo familia, un esposo al que amo, lo que pasó entre nosotros YA pasó... no podemos aferrarnos a algo que no será─ se fue acercando la azabache intentando parecer comprensiva─¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

El muchacho asintió acercándose de pronto a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, tenía la cruel esperanza de que ella lo hubiese esperado, pero era normal pensar que había muerto, quizá desaparecido. Ahora por su impulsivo actuar vivía las consecuencias, había perdido a su primer y único gran amor, y con ello la oportunidad de una redención a sus ojos.

─Te extrañé tanto... no hubo día en que no pensara en ti─ suspiró─ pero entiendo que no quieras saber más de mi, no por lo menos como yo quisiera... me basta con que seas feliz, tú, tu esposo, tu pequeña...y Hugo.

─Y te lo agradezco─ aseguró aceptando el abrazo. Adrien se separó y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza aún no queriendo que se marchara.

Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas empapando incluso el antifaz, sonrió de manera quebrada pasando su muñeca sobre éstas para limpiarse.

─Nunca pensé decir esto, me refiero a... siempre pensé que terminaría a tu lado, Mari, con una familia, los hámsters.

─Yo también pensé...─ soltó ella como alejando sus pensamientos─ que todo esto sería contigo, las mascotas, las metas, nuestros hijos ...

─Emma, Louis...

─ y Hugo─ finalizó ella soltando a llorar─ Serían nuestros hijos...

No pudiendo más, Marinette huyó de ahí, dejando un rastro de desolación y confusión borrosa. Adrien empuñó nuevamente, golpeando la estructura de la torre y dejándose caer en el piso firme.  
Había cometido muchos errores, como mentirle a la mujer que más amaba, desaparecer reaparecer y aún así nos ser capaz de ser realmente honesto, ni con ella, ni con él mismo.

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

 _ **—Flashback 3• Final—**_

 **NO SERÁ EL FINAL, NO SE ESPANTEN.**  
 **SIN EMBARGO, les adelanto que el próximo capítulo habla de cómo y por qué Chat Noir desapareció :o OMG jajaja**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima!**


	10. Flashback 3 Final

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Diez años antes_

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por su despacho, recalculando una y otra vez todo lo que acontecía. Si bien su hijo había demostrado su inocencia, dentro de su mente se alojaba aún la pequeña duda, y eso no le permitía conciliar el sueño del todo, como si sus problemas no fueran los suficientes, ahora debía lidiar con ello.  
Se dejó caer en su sillón de cuero como bajando su estrés por el puente de la nariz con ayuda de sus dedos índice y pulgar, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?  
Era un interesante dilema a decir verdad, por un lado podía descubrirse frente a su hijo e invitarle a su cometido, después de todo resultaba en un bien para ambos, por otro lado cabía la posibilidad de que éste no lo aceptara y actuara en su contra. Como fuera, ambas visiones empeoraban si su hijo terminaba por ser realmente Chat Noir. Si Adrien era Chat Noir el camino volvía a abrirse en dos vertientes, entregaría su miraculous para ayudarle, o lucharía en su contra hasta el final, sin importar entonces ningún lazo o fin que tuviesen.

Todo se complicaba ante el evidente plano de un Chat Noir enamorado, ¿De quién? De Ladybug, sabía que con Ladybug de por medio el rubio no podría ceder ante cualquier propuesta y se veía solamente impulsado a una alternativa que aunque le pesara, en el supuesto caso de que si fuera Adrien, debía tomar. A menos que ya conociera la identidad de Ladybug, y es que recordaba que tanto Adrien como Chat Noir profesaban un amor infinito por la catarina, sin embargo no habían dudado ni un segundo en iniciar una especie de relación con aquella muchacha, Marinette Dupain.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que Marinette fuera Ladybug? Mucha, y es que si bien lo había sospechado en la adolescencia de su hijo, debido al fuerte parecido, y al aparente interés de ambas por el muchacho, no fue sino hasta que estas hicieron una aparición juntas que descartó la idea. ¿Pero, de verdad debió hacerlo? Después de todo existían más pruebas que él podía calcular y no sólo una aparición absurda que hasta él podría simular.

─Nathalie, te necesito en mi despacho ahora mismo─ Pronunció a través de su comunicador.

* * *

Tenían horas de estar persiguiendo al akuma, no era fácil , eso lo habían entendido, parecía sólo un niño que convertía a todos y todo en polvo. Chat corría lo más rápido que podía , llevaba 3 cataclismos (y por consiguiente transformaciones) en todo el día, su traje parecía gastado ya, el pecho le subía y bajaba , sus sienes estaban ensangrentadas y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro por el exceso de sudor. Bien se podía notar el tambalear de sus piernas a cada salto sobre los techos. Y Ladybug suponía que se veía mucho peor, estaba cansada, fastidiada.  
El tiempo se les estaba agotando, la bella luz en París se estaba evaporando. Se iba la tarde, los edificios, la gente y sus esperanzas, todo se iba y si no se daban prisa, el niño se escondería por la noche y no lo encontrarían.

─Ladybug, si no paramos ahora, voy a desfallecer y no nos conviene eso─Chat había parado en seco, se ocultó tras una chimenea y se recostó en el techo deshaciendo su transformación, si bien Ladybug se había preocupado por su mal aspecto , el de Plagg le dejaba atónita─Mari, descansa no podemos seguir así.

Se tiró ella al otro lado del muro e igualmente dejó salir a Tikki, ella no se veía tan mal pero aún así la obligó a descansar. Sentía sus párpados pesados pero no debía dormir, tenía que hacer guardia para el alcantarillado donde unos pocos parisinos se resguardaban. Éste akuma no era peligroso, el hecho de ser un niño resultaba incómodo para ambos, y era sólo uno de tantos akumas que andaban rondando por París.

─Marinette ─Le nombró Chat Noir, giró ella su rostro al muro que los separaba, como esperando a que continuara, su aura se sentía desecha y su respirar no se regulaba ─ si no lo logramos, cuida a Plagg.

─Lo lograremos, yo lo sé, mi amor ─ murmuró.

─Eso espero my lady─ Se levantó y se transformó, su traje mágicamente se había renovado pero las heridas estaban tan crudas que la sangre traspasaba la tela─la noche caerá en pocos minutos, será mejor que nos larguemos a la madriguera o ese desgraciado va a encontrar a tus padres y a los demás, no perdamos tiempo.

Asintió y se encaminaron, corrían entre los callejones. Siendo noche y con los akumas cazadores en acecho llevaban las de perder. Al llegar a la vieja estación del subterráneo se destranformaron y colocaron unos trajes similares a los que usaban. El cansancio se veía en el cuerpo de Chat Noir, quién ignoraba el dolor al paso del material cueroso. Dentro de la estación, que parecía desolada por fuera, se encontraban los padres de Marinette, unos cuantos compañeros y ciudadanos. La situación llevaba así casi dos semanas, era el peor caos en el que París se había visto envuelta.

Esa misma tarde habían capturado a Alya y eso atormentaba aún más la mente de Marinette. Corrió y al no poder abrazar a sus padres por temor a que le descubrieran, fue hacía Nino quien miraba aún aturdido todo el escenario.

─Chat Noir, Ladybug─corrió hasta ellos también en cuanto notó su presencia─¿lograron salvarla?

Chat posó su mano en su hombro para seguido negar con la cabeza. Nino se soltó a llorar en los brazos de la azabache, nada andaba bien. Una vez alimentados, el felino y su líder corrieron a una especie de habitación para ellos solos, hablaron de las tácticas a usar para capturar los akumas y terminar con aquél terrible infierno.

─Saldré ahora, quizá si purifico al niño acabará con la destrucción, luego iré por el sujeto escritor, la noche dejará de llegar tan pronto y tendremos más oportunidades de encontrar la guarida─ apuntó la heroína.

─Estas loca, mujer, si sales ahora los cazadores no sólo se van a deshacer de ti, sino de todos nosotros. Rastrearán tu olor, tu punto de partida, y nos hallarán.

─No tenemos esperanzas, Chat. Una vez derrotados todos, usaré mi Miraculous para arreglarlo y...

─¿Y si no funciona, y sí no logras llegar a la guarida de Hawk Moth? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti, Ladybug?─ lloriqueó el héroe.

─Es la única opción que tengo.

─No puede, debe haber algo más.

─No hay nada más, Chat. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde encontrar a Hawk Moth.

─Yo sé cómo ayudarlos─habló una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

─¿Nathalie?

─Yo sé cómo llegar hasta la guarida de Hawk Moth.

─¿En serio, Nathalie? De verdad tú sabes cómo...

─Espera, gatito... díganos, Nathalie.. ¿Cómo sabe usted la ubicación de Hawk Moth?

─Porque yo sé quién es Hawk Moth...

Después de recibir información de parte de Nathalie, los héroes se reunieron con el grupo de rebeldes que les ayudaban a la recolección de alimentos y partieron por debajo de la tierra. Cuando llegaron al punto, se dividieron en grupos, Chat y Ladybug solos pues debían encontrar al controlador. Vislumbraron al entrar por donde Nathalie les había indicado, un observatorio, era muy grande y se tornaba obscuro, cientos de mariposas salían de un ventanal en forma de una más grande.

─Es aquí, huelo la maldad, Ladybug─ Intentó relajar el héroe.

─Aquí Catarina, a jefes víbora, tortuga y avispa, hallamos la entrada, corten cualquier comunicación con nosotros... usaremos los radios si algo se presenta,cambio.

─Enterados, cambio ─fue lo que escuchó de cada uno de los jefes de los grupos.

Entraron, todo era muy oscuro y macabro. Un largo pasillo los estaba mareando. Si el plan no funcionaba, era su fin. Abrieron la puerta más grande, con las armas preparadas, y al entrar un hombre con traje blanco esperaba mirando la devastada ciudad a través de otro ventanal

─Vaya─dijo él─creí que habían muerto y sólo debía mandar a buscar los Miraculous de sus cadáveres, ya veo que no.

─Libera a París de la destrucción, Hawk Moth ─le gritó Chat.

─Te equivocas, minino. Aquellos que han llevado a París a la destrucción total han sido ustedes dos, sí tan sólo me hubieran dado sus Miraculous, si me hubieran dejado hacerla volver,nada de esto estaría pasando y no sólo no hubiera sufrido por ella. Eres un estúpido e inútil, Adrien, no te metas en mi camino, tú no sabes lo que siento, por lo que lucho.─Había perdido la cordura, giró a los chicos.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Marinette, cuando finalmente logró comprender todo lo dicho, viró a Chat Noir, y vio en él a Adrien, a aquél muchacho que había admitido nunca haberla amado, y no poder verla más allá de una amistad, el que sin pensarlo había tomado la mano de alguien más y se había marchado de su lado. Era el mismo que le profesaba amor eterno, y quien en esas lluviosas noches de los últimos meses se había robado su corazón, era él. Adrien era Chat Noir, su Chat Noir. Su rostro se deformó provocando en ella una comezón indescriptible y el doloroso llanto de una traición.

─My Lady, te juro que yo te...

El señor Agreste se transformó, siendo envuelto por las mariposas que por el lugar revoloteaban, sin dudar les atacó en seguida, Chat Noir empujó a la azabache lejos del peligro, quedando cara a cara con su padre.

─ ¿De verdad seguirás confiando en él, Ladybug?─ Tentó el villano con una mano en la espalda, atrayendo una mariposa que de inmediato fue corrompida por él ─ Puedes vengarte de él, de su traición...

Adrien se aventuró contra su padre, dando una fuerte patada en su mandíbula. La mariposa salió volando por el tambaleo provocando que las mariposas revolotearan con brusquedad por el lugar

─Deja de creer que eres el único que sufre, menos cuando eres tú el que ha hecho tanto daño a toda esa gente, papá. Has perdido la cabeza.

─Maldita sea, Adrien... tenías que ser tú quien me alejara así de tu madre─Gabriel empujó a su hijo contra el suelo, siendo rodeados ambos por las nubes de insectos, Marinette apenas podía ver lo que sucedía desde su posición y entre tanto, no lograba encontrar al akuma─Yo perdí a Emilie, y tú la perderás a ella.

La mariposa voló en dirección a Ladybug, con ella sin poder percatarse, con todo el uso de su fuerza, Adrien se levantó corriendo hacia su amada, imponiéndose entre el insecto y ella, sintiendo cómo dolorosamente ésta se introducía en su pecho, y un ácido le inundaba cada terminal nerviosa hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas.

─Adrien...─ jadeó por la impresión la muchacha

La urticaria comenzaba a cubrir la piel del muchacho, mientras escupía sangre por el gran esfuerzo que implicaba el retener los deseos del villano.

─Estaré con ella otra vez, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir─ Anunció el mayor mientras su diestra parecía controlar con odio las acciones del akuma. Su hijo apenas podía mantener la respiración. Cayó contra el suelo intentando mantener la vitalidad─En cuanto a ti─ apuntó a la chica─No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar el matarte.  
A paso lento y frente a una anonadada Ladybug, Hawk Moth llamaba a sus mariposas, siendo resguardado por estas para entonces atacar a la chica y terminar con todo ese circo que por años le había ocasionado dolores de cabeza

─¡CATACLYSM!─ Escucharon los dos que se mantenían de pie.

El brazo de Chat Noir había atravesado a su padre desde la espalda y su poder lo iba consumiendo de a poco, oscureciendo su piel y deteniendo de a poco el latido de su corazón.  
Ladybug le miró horrorizada y las lágrimas de Chat Noir no bastaron para explicar lo confundido que se sentía con todo eso. Lo había matado, a su padre, al hombre que por años lo había cuidado y por igual quien más daño le había causado.  
El cuerpo del mayor, que aún no terminaba por consumirse, cayó en los brazos de su hijo quien sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica que frente a él no terminaba de conectar todo lo que había pasado, le abrazó a su pecho y con ayuda de su bastón rompió el vitral que exponía a la destruida ciudad.

Le tomó un rato a Ladybug reaccionar, incluso cuando sus amigos llegaron virando todo el desorden en el sitio y la ausencia del otro héroe. Los akumas que había generado Hawk Moth también se desactivaron, cesando con aquella masacre. Perdida aún logró invocar su lucky charm sólo para terminar con aquella pesadilla.

Hasta el último vidrio de la mansión Agreste fue restaurado, sin embargo en la ciudad nada volvió a ser igual, principalmente para ella.

Se creó una lista de desaparecidos y heridos que no lograron salvarse con el encantamiento de Ladybug. Al inicio de la lista estaba su nombre.

Después de esa noche nadie supo más de la familia Agreste, ni de el valiente Chat Noir.

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **—VII • Homicidio Involuntario—**

 **Nunca había escrito algo tan largo para INSIDE, y creo que al final lo he hecho medio raro jaja pero por fin lo saqué. Saben, siempre me ha dado pavor llegar a esta parte de mis fics, porque me da miedo arruinarlo, pero ahí vamos jajaaj**

 **Novena parte de esta historia, tercer flashback y seguro aún quedan dudas de qué pasó, por qué Adrien regresó de pronto, ¿Por qué Nathalie traicionó a Gabriel? jasaajhaj**  
 **Ojalá les haya gustado y prometo en estos días sacar la siguiente parte porque la verdad quiero iniciar nuevos fics, pero no puedo si no acabo estos primero Jjajaj.**

 **bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	11. VII Homicidio involuntario

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad al igual que el arte aquí utilizada.**

* * *

 _Actualidad_

* * *

Empuñó su mano con furia virando a donde su ventanal le permitía, no podía creer que después de tantos años siguiera sin poder volver con el amor de su vida ¿Cómo debía actuar? Había perdido todo, su familia, su carrera, las esperanzas. Una lágrima le recorrió por la mejilla hasta caer en el oscuro suelo, debía actuar pronto. Soltó el aire que desesperado aguantaba en su pecho.

─M-mi señor, quizá deba dejar esos malos sentimientos...─ Reflexionó el pequeño Nooroo evitando las ganas de llorar, su dueño estaba completamente perdido, atacando a los heridos del corazón y él no podía hacer nada, no podía hacerle entrar en razón, porque debía obedecerle aún por sobre todo─ Opino que debería continuar con su vida...

─¿Opinas?─Le escuchó decir─ No sé qué te crees tú, porque te recuerdo que no puedes opinar nada, tu único trabajo aquí es obedecerme─ mencionó el hombre sin mirar a la criatura, el kwami agachó la cabecita apenado─Además, si todo esto está pasando, se debe a ti, esta maldición, ¡HE PERDIDO TODO POR CULPA TUYA, NOOROO!

─Lo lamento, Hawk Moth─ susurró el pequeño ser.

Su portador se había vuelto más inestable con el tiempo, era cierto que lo había perdido todo, incluso la conciencia, y habiendo vuelto a Paris se resignaba ante la idea de seguir tras los miraculous de la destrucción y la creación, aunque el fin era ahora un poco diferente, el actuar lo seguía atormentando por las noches.  
Nooroo se preguntaba si el maestro Fu lo seguiría buscando, si Wazzy seguiría queriendo salvarlo, no lo sabía, pero era lo que extrañamente lo mantenía en pie. Sollozó.

─Ella volverá a estar conmigo así tenga que deshacerme de él...

* * *

Ladybug y Chat Noir buscaban respuestas a todo lo que acontecía.  
Las desapariciones eran cosa de diario, llevándose la esperanza de los parisinos con el paso del viento helado y las estrellas que temerosas habían dejado de brillar en su manto nocturno y ahora aborrecido. Marinette quería romper en llanto siempre que se encontraban en las vigas de la torre Eiffel, lamentándose por no interceder antes, por negarse al destino como tantas veces le había advertido el maestro Fu. Sentía la culpa carcomerle desde dentro por permitir que aquellas desgracias siguieran consumiendo el espíritu de todos.  
Adrien no hacía más que consolarla y jurarle que todo estaría bien, porque juntos encontrarían una solución, ¡Vaya farsa! sólo miraba sus oportunidades derrumbarse como alguna vez lo hizo su amor. Y lloró las noches que vinieron, oculta del resto, esperando por lo que no podría ser.

Los Couffaine cenaban en completo silencio, no eran ni las migas de lo que algún día habían profesado. La mala cara de Luka hacía mantenerse gacho a Hugo, quien en su infante mente no terminaba de comprender cómo es que su familia parecía desmoronarse cuando hacía sólo meses que todo iba perfecto entre ellos.  
Aún recordaba como había tenido que irse a esconder con su hermanita al sótano, reproduciendo películas que le gustaran a un alto volumen, sólo para así silenciar los gritos de sus padres y el llanto que azoraba en su corazón como piedra lanzada a un inmutable lago.  
Picoteó un poco más a su comida, intenado ignorar la brusquedad de su padre al tomar las cosas de la mesa, así como la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared, ese que con cada tic-tac le hacía desear que todo fuera un mal sueño, una ilusión absurda y sinsentido que pronto se desvelaría, que resultaría en una pesadilla de la cual sus padres le salvarían, que juntos irían a su habitación y le reconfortarían con un dulce abrazo inundado de calidez familiar.  
Pero en lugar de ello la ventisca corría por la casa y se escapaba al mismo tiempo así como sus buenos recuerdos y la esperanza.  
Marinette había llegado tarde a casa, eso nunca le había molestado a Luka, pero a sabiendas del lugar en donde estaba, se sentía como traicionado. Sentía por su cuerpo correr una ira tal que cualquier voz de sensatez en su interior era completamente ignorada. Tomó la rebanada de pan empuñándola con ira mientras veía a su esposa intentando ignorarle. Ella levantó la vista encontrándose con sus azules llameantes, se removió en su asiento virando después a sus hijos.

─Pueden levantarse niños, es tarde y mañana deben ir a la escuela─ pidió.

Hugo se levantó con inseguridad, sabía lo que eso significaba. Cansado tomó la mano de la pequeña Sophie y juntos se encaminaron lejos de aquella tensión que les evitaba respirara adecuadamente.  
El aire era diferente así como el sentir de cada uno, y sin dudarlo ambos se colocaron rectos, como preparados a lo que venía.

─Has llegado tarde, otra vez─ protestó el músico mirándole con furia.

─Llego a la misma hora que cuando trabajaba en el local del maestro Fu.

─Bueno, el maestro Fu no era un imbécil que se metía con mujeres casadas.

─¿Qué estás tratando de decir?─ cuestionó bastante hastiada por la situación. Luka apartó su plato sobre la mesa empuñando con molestia mientras le miraba.

─Digo que estoy hasta la coronilla de soportar que ese idiota siga intentando conquistarte, estoy harto de que tenga el descaro de traerte a casa y darte tu besito de buenas noches─ soltó con sarna intencionada─ Me purga que pienses que soy estúpido y no me doy cuenta de lo que se traen.

─ÉL Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA, LUKA─ comenzó ella a elevar la voz.

─NO SOY IDIOTA MARINETTE, SÉ QUE SALES A VERLO POR LAS NOCHES, SIEMPRE TE ESCUCHO TRANSFORMARTE, SIEMPRE VEO LA MALDITA ROSA QUE DEJA EN EL BALCÓN─ gritó él también.

─NO ME TRANSFORMO PARA IR A VERLO, ES MI DEBER, ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER,¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

─LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA SIGUES ENAMORADA DE ÉL LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE TE HIZO. TE ABANDONÓ, MARINETTE, TE DEJÓ SOLA CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITABAS, FINGIÓ SU MUERTE Y VUELVE CAMPANTE, PERO CLARO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ESTÚPIDO DE LUKA ARREGLANDO SUS PROBLEMAS, CARGANDO CON SUS MALDITOS ERRORES─ Alegó finalmente levantándose de golpe. Marinette le miró con un repudio indescriptible, como si hubiera tomado su corazón y clavado en él sus palabras como una daga envenenada. Se levantó a la par como no creyendo todo lo sucedido. Soltó una bofetada a su mejilla izquierda y con lágrimas y repudio le miró.  
─¿Cómo puedes decir que es un error? ¿Esta familia...es un error para ti?─ musitó con dolor.

El rostro de Luka, deformado por el odio, cambió a uno de temor. Reaccionó ante las afirmaciones que hizo, como si algo lo hubiese poseído y orillado a tal desfachatez. Jadeó dolido por él mismo y tomó pronto la mano de su esposa, intentando reconfortarle, pero ella se apartó asqueada y brusca.

─Mari, sabes que no quería...

─Sí, Luka, ahora veo que no querías.─ Terminó tomando su chaqueta yendo en dirección a la escalera para encerrarse una vez más en su habitación.

Pero al pie de la escalera lo vio, y por la forma en que se sostenía del barandal y cómo su cuerpo temblaba inestable, lo supo. Hugo había escuchado todo.

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_

 _ **—Flashback 4• Reciprocidad—**_


End file.
